


You get to choose only one grumpy, Bodie

by Catlixe



Category: Grumpy Cat - Fandom, The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of Buridan's Cat, wherein Bodie is the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You get to choose only one grumpy, Bodie

 

** Turn of the eighties. Recession. Drastic budget cuts impose hard choices.  
**CI5 can afford to keep only the very best of the very best. Not just the very best.** **

 

 

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Doyle_Two_Grumpies_Catlixe_2015_zps1vepucpk.png)

##  ** Doyle:  
**

** Efficient, relentless, deadly. **

 

##  **Grumpy Cat:**

** Reduces evil doers to boneless puddles as they gather around cooing "Aw... Who's the scowliest looking little kitten? ...You are! ...You are!" **

****

[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Wobble_Bodie_Catlixe_2015_zpsjgx3e9gl.gif)

  

 

####  Hard choice, Bodie, but you can have only one.  
Choose wisely.

** *** **

**Disclaimers :**

  1. Buridan's ass doesn't belong to me ; he belongs to the 14th-century French philosoper, Jean Buridan. His opponents thought up the donkey to satirize Buridan's take on free will, rational choices and hay stacks. A hungry donkey + two haystacks at the same distance = starved donkey, because the poor donkey can't decide rationally which stack to choose.
  2. Doyle, unfortunately, does not belong to us, but, fortunately, to Bodie.
  3. As to Grumpy Cat, Grumpy Cat belongs to Grumpy Cat?



** ** **

 

 


End file.
